"The Executioner"
"There's a lot of things i've done in my life, but I've never betrayed Ryan." -"The Executioner" before being converted into a Big Daddy Description "The Executioner" is the player character of Bioshock:Damnation. He is a riot-class Big Daddy who is the protector of "R". He gains free-will after he is resurrected by "R". "The Executioner" is armed with multiple heavy weapons. They are: 1.Standard Drill 2.Harpoon Drill 3.Rivet Gun 4.Machine Gun 5.Watcher's Cannon He also uses multiple plasmids. They are: 1.Electro Bolt 2.Inferno 3.Telekinesis 4.Insect Swarm 5.Cavalier 6.Bot Attack Backstory "The Executioner" was once a man named Richard McClellan. Richard was a veteran of World War II and formed a security company named "McClellan Security" on the service. In a period of a year, McClellan Security was the most popular security company. Once Andrew Ryan heard this he invited Richard to Rapture. Once there, he was made Head of Security at Calhoun Arena. Unfortunately for Richard, many of his co-workers had been jealous of how he was instantly placed on top. After only a year Wyatt Burke, a co-worker of McClellan composed a fake document from Frank Fontaine stating that he appreciated Richard's attempt to breach Calhoun. When Ryan recieved this document he had Richard detained and sent to Persephone. He was converted into a riot-class Big Daddy shortly after. Introduction and Calhoun Arena "The Executioner" is first seen in the introduction where he escorts "R" to a corpse containing ADAM inside of Calhoun Arena . They are then assaulted by splicers. When "The Executioner" is killing the splicers, a mysterious man kidnaps "R". In an act of rage, he attempts to find the man and kill him. Unfortunately, the splicers corner him. One of them use a stasis plasmid and shoots him in the head, killing him. "The Executioner" awakens where he died with no memory of what happened. As he begins to wander around Calhoun Arena he gets strange visions of "R", eventually leading him to the first plasmid (Electro Bolt). Denise Walker then begins to communicate with him, telling him to get to the ticket booth. Along the way "The Executioner" encounters splicers, which he deals with quickly with his drill and plasmid. Just before reaching the ticket booth he finds a dead Ranger Big Daddy. He takes the Harpoon Drill and proceeds to the ticket booth. He encounters Denise and a few Little Sisters inside of the ticket booth. Walker tells "The Executioner" to head towards Roald's office, where he can find the key to exit Calhoun Arena safely. He recovers this key and they all leave. Reed Plaza "The Executioner", Denise and the Little Sisters end up in Reed Plaza. While here, "The Executioner" encounters George Brighton, who is working with Denise Walker to help the Little Sisters. "The Executioner"'s first task is to obtain another Little Sister for ADAM. He kills a Bouncer Big Daddy for the Little Sister. "The Executioner" and the Little Sister gather ADAM together from two corpses. Next,"The Executioner" can save or harvest her. "The Executioner" later learns the ADAM was for the "Insect Swarm" plasmid. For the rest of Reed Plaza, "The Executioner" gathers ADAM and helps Stan Yulara gain research on splicers. Wyatt Burke Center Wyatt Burke Center (formerly Eureka Center) acts as the final and largest area. Here, "The Executioner" finally learns about his past. He also gains the rest of his weapons and plasmids here. In this area, "The Executioner" and the rest of his allies finally save the last Little Sister. In the final hour of the game, he finds his daughter and the man who kidnapped her. "The Executioner" fights the man with his daughter, being able to do significant damage. Unfortunately, "R" is killed, sending "The Executioner" into a rage. He pushes the man off of the balcony of the dining hall. The man is revealed to be Wyatt Burke. Then the structure begins to crumble. "The Executioner" must rush tto save his allies before they all die. The player can get three endings. They are: Good Ending (Survive) "The Executioner" and his allies escape. Once they reach the surface he hands "R"'s doll to a Little Sister. Average Ending (Sacrifice) "The Executioner" sacrificies himself to save his allies. His last sight is his allies's faces. Bad Ending (Left Behind) "The Executioner" is left to die by his allies. "You're a good man, McClellan" -Stan Yulara to "The Executioner" during the good ending